Kisa's friend
by darkpanda of angels
Summary: When Kisa comes back to school, there is someone there to help her this time with the bullies.
1. Sara

Chapter one: Kisa's friend

Sara moved again and now had new friends to make. It wasn't anything new but she could tell something was going on by the time she walked in the door.

Normally, people focus on the new girl transferring in instead of someone that was already there. She saw all the girls in the classroom before the bell point to a girl with yellow hair and dark brown eyes. She's pretty in a different sort of way, she thought to herself. She later heard from classroom gossip that Kisa finally came back.

She walked past the classroom of girls (it was an all girls school) to the front of the classroom. She noticed the girl come up too. Her name was Kisa, right?

"Class, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." The teacher asked.

"Hello. My name is Sara Rodes. It is nice to meet you."

"Welcome to Seiko Middle School Miss Rodes. Beside me is Kisa Souma. You are going to be setting to the right of her. I hope you can be great friends."

"If she can talk to you that is." Some girl with brown pigtails said. All the girls began to laugh.

"Quiet down class. As you can see, Kisa has returned from her long absence."

Kisa stepped in front of the teacher. "I'm back and I hope we can be good friends."

The class gasped. "She can talk!" What went on with this girl. Well, school will be more interesting with her around.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling lunch. I went up to a random girl and decided to talk to her. "So, what is Kisa's story? When the new girl knows her name before being introduced to the class, something's up." 

"Kisa is this weird girl. Everything about her is weird. We could tell from the moment she walked in. Her orange hair and tiger eyes creep me out." I thought they were pretty, but I keep silent. "So, we made some comments about it. It was kidding around. She stood up and fought back and that pissed me off. We did what was natural for us: we ignored her. We laughed at everything she said. She began not talking. Then she didn't come to school. I even heard she ran away from home. I wonder what made her come back anyway." She shrugged it off.

That was horrible. She was basically shunned from the entire class. I don't blame her for breaking down. I would myself, but instead of not speaking, I would beat kids up. The ending would be the same. We both would leave school. I would transfer at least. What made her come back? I would never step foot in this building again if I was her.

"You think that is okay, to make fun of someone that way?" I glared at her.

"We were just having a little fun. She shouldn't have taken it personally."

"That is how it always starts. You bastards." I was tempted to punch the girl in the face but decided that wouldn't be in my best interests. I did storm down the hallway and ran straight into Kisa.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Hey, I was just looking for you. I heard what happened."

Kisa looked down.

"I admire you for coming back. It must of took real courage to come back to school. I mean, true bravery is standing back up when you fall." I stuck out my hand. "My name is Sara Rodes."

She shook it. "Kisa Souma."


	2. What happened?

Chapter two: What happened?

"Good morning Sara. Did anything happen on your first day?" Her dad said to her as she came out of her room.

"Nope. I think I'll stay in this school for a while. I met a great friend on the first day."

"Thats good, but don't get your hopes up too high. Remember what happened last time?" Her father warned her.

She remembered all right. "That isn't going to happen again." She shouted. Quickly, she cooled down. Keep your temper under control Sara or something bad will happen. She focused on her breaths going in and out. "I'm fine dad. As long as I keep my temper under control, nothing bad will happen."

Her father looked pleased. "So who it this new friend of yours?"

"Her name is Kisa..." Sara looked at her watch. She was late! "I'll tell you later! I'm late for school!" Her father waved goodbye to her. When the wind passed through her hair when she ran, she felt great. That was the good thing about being late. She had an excuse to run to school. Running always made her feel like she was free.

She spotted Kisa walking to school. So, she wasn't that late. "Hey Kisa? Remember me?"

"Sara, right?" She was so soft-spoken. I guess this was better than a couple of days ago when she wasn't talking.

"Want to walk to school together?" She didn't wait for a reply. She grabbed Kisa's hand and began to run.

"Wait, stop!" Kisa continued to be pulled around by Sare. She spoke up in a louder voice. "Hold on! I didn't give my answer yet! This is tiring!"

"I knew you had a strong voice in their somewhere." She knew it would work. "So, what's your answer?"

"Yes, but can we walk, not run?"

"I guess, but running is fun." Sara pounted.

* * *

It was now lunch and Sara was sitting with Kisa. Everyone in the class was giving them death stares. If they didn't like it, fuck them. Wait, don't get angry. Calm down. Oh no, one of them is coming over here. "I can't believe you are sitting with mute girl."

"You have a problem with that?" Sara had to keep her voice normal.

Kisa interuppted them. "I can speak. I am not mute anymore."

"What do you know, she speaks."

"What did I do to you? Why did you hate me so much?" Kisa said directly to the girl.

"You want to know why, huh? You have strange hair and strange eyes, but you somehow manage to get a cute guy. Then you have the guts to stand up to me after that. On top of that, you are rich. How do you manage it?"

"What is wrong with hanging out with Hiro?" Kisa asked.

Sara intruppted them. "Maybe Hiro actually likes nice girls and not mean ones that ignore peopele." She smirked at them. "Kisa, these jealous girls are not worth it." She got out of her seat. "They don't even deasurve to be punching bags."

"Sara, calm down." When Kisa looked at her, she came to her senses. "You remind me of Kyo."

"Who's Kyo?" Sara asked.

"My cousin. He always gets angry at Yuki, my other cousin."

"Must be nice having such a large family. I only have my dad. I have no extended family what to speak of. They sound fun, can I meet them?" Sara smiled.

"I guess we could meet them after school today." Kisa said.

"Yes!" Sara began cheering.

The girl looked at her. "You know, I'm still here."


	3. I am going to make a shine!

Chapter three:

Sara was humming as she walked down the street to the high school. "So, are all your relatives in high school?"

"No, Hiro is around my age." Kisa said. "He's my cousin."

Sara looked to the group of people ahead. They were the worst, disorganized group of people she ever seen. There was a brown haired girl that was normal. The rest...weren't. One of them had a strange feel to him and had silver hair and beside him was a guy with bright orange hair. Down the row there was a gothic girl beside a girl that looked like she belonged to a gang. A guy with white hair on the top and a black hairline stood on the end. There looked like someone was behind him.

When the kid came out, he was so cute! He looked good in a girl's uniform. She wanted to hug him because he just looked hugable. He was just that cute. Then she realized that Kisa was running to the brown-haired girl and hugging her saying, "Sissy".

"So, you are Kisa's sister? I didn't know she had a sister." Sara walked over to the girl. "Strange, you two have no resembance at all."

"They aren't related," the grey-haired one said. "Kisa just calls Tohru sissy because she is like a sister to her. She helped her out when she ran away from home."

So this was the girl that got Kisa to speak again and come back to school. She must be a kind person. "Yeah, but can I ask you your name? I can't call you grey hair guy forever, can I?"

"Grey hair guy you say? My name is Yuki Souma."

Brown haired girl spoke up. "I'm Tohru Honda." and bowed.

White top waved and said, "Yo, I'm Haru."

"Saki Hanajima." The gothic girl said in monotone.

"Come on, be a little more cheerful to the new girl." The blond haired girl put her hand on Saki's sholder. "Hey, my names Arisa."

"So, what is your name orange-head? Come on, say it already. Your hair is just so brightly orange." Sara sang as she tried to touch it.

Orange-head threw her away. That wasn't nice. "I wouldn't say anything. Your hair is just as bright as mine! It is apple red!" He yelled at her.

"So, if you touch mine, I'll touch yours!" Sara exclaimed.

"No way in hell!" Orange-head yelled back at her. What was his name? Opps, she got so caught up in debate about hair that she forgot her orignal purpose.

Arisa began laughing. "I like this girl. She gets Kyo so animated!"

Sara stopped trying to get Kyo's hair. "So, orange head is Kyo?"

"Okay, now will you stop trying to touch my head!" Kyo looked like he was on fire.

"That was mean. From now on, I'm going to call you orange head from now on." Sara wined.

"What for?" Kyo looked like he was about to punch her.

"It fits you better orange head." Sara reached for his head once again. She did really want to touch his hair.

Suddenly, she felt a pull on her hand. Kisa looked up at her. "I think we should go." Apparently, she thought Kyo was going to punch her. How sweet.

"I guess you are right. What is the name of the cute blond haired boy in the girls uniform?" Sara asked.

"Momiji." Kisa answered.

Momiji huh? He was so damm cute? She could just eat him and hug him to death! I must find a picture of him so I can make a shine to him. He is the cutest little boy on the face of the planet. "Hey Kisa, where can I get a picture of Momiji?"

"Why?" Kisa stared at her blankly. Then again, she didn't what Kisa to find out about her plan to make a shine to him. I guess I will have to find a picture of him on the internet. While I'm at it, I'll make a website too! Sara felt a tap on her shoulder. "What are you doing?" Sara just laughed. I wasn't thinking of building a shine to your cousin. I wasn't.


	4. Hiro and Sara meet

Chapter four:

Sara jumped on Kisa and hugged her. Kisa moved away. "Come on, what is the big deal about me giving hugs? I thought you were the type of girl that liked them."

"Instinct I guess. Why do you have to give me hugs out of nowhere?" Kisa asked.

"Cause you are just so cute! Who couldn't help but hug you?" Sara smiled. Kisa, wait, she was smiling. Finally, my goal is reached! "I knew it was in there somewhere! Kisa is even cuter now with a smile on her face."

Kisa tried to push away from her. She was probably holding the girl too tight, but she didn't care. Kisa can breath afterward. Then she noticed a boy coming down the street. "Hiro..." Kisa said. So this was the reason all the girls were picking on Kisa. He was pretty cute I guess but he isn't my type.

Hiro just looked at her and dropped his mouth. "What do you think you are doing, holding Kisa like that? Let her go now!" Wow, Hiro likes Kisa too. Too bad Kisa doesn't notice.

"Are you disturbed by it?" Sara leaded in closer to Kisa's face. Kisa increasingly struggled harder with any movement. Hiro looked like he was about to punch her and headed into the windup. "Just kidding. I just wanted to see your reaction. You are almost as cute as Kisa!"

Sara attempted to hug Hiro, but he got out of the way in time. "Don't joke like that!"

"What's wrong? Afraid of some competion?" Sara rolled up her sleeves. "I can give you a fight. Winner takes all."

"Guys, stop." Kisa desperately wanted to stop them, but she was afraid to get in Hiro's way. He was taking martial arts lessons and he wasn't sure of Sara's ability to fight.

Sara stopped and rolled her sleeves down again. "I'm so sorry! I was just joking around with Hiro! I didn't know he would take it so seriously."

"Say sorry to Sara." Kisa said to Hiro.

"I didn't do anything!" Hiro brushed it off. Then he looked at Kisa's face and melted. He gave in. "I'm...sorry about that."

"You know, to make it up to me, I should get some snacks." Sara pulled out her best begging face.

"I guess it is the best we can do." Hiro just stated.

Sara was singing along the way. "Sunlight, sunlight, make my day. Make all of the negativity go away."

Hiro was already pissed off. This girl annoyed him even more than Tohru. "Will you shut up? The song is getting annoying."

"I think it is a cute song Hiro." Kisa said.

"I mean, it is a very cute song that is also annoying." Hiro blushed. Kisa could work wonders on him.

"Hey, is it that house over there?" Sara pointed to a Japanese-style house.

"Yes." Kisa replied.

"Food, here I come! I don't have to cook tonight!" See, Sara was left alone most of the time, so she had to cook for herself. Problem was, she wasn't good at it. She almost burned down the kitchen on several occasions. Kisa found that out the hard way during cooking class and decided that for their safety, she'll cook. So instead of cooking, Sara managed on cereral and chips. It was a good thing she exercised or else she'll be fat.


End file.
